Kazuo Kiriyama (Film)
For the novel, please go to Kazuo Kiriyama (Novel). For the manga, please go to Kazuo Kiriyama (Manga) Backstory Nothing about Kazuo's life was known. It is possible that Kazuo could be mute. What was known was that Kazuo was enigmatic sadistic sociopath who took delight in causing pain to others. He also enjoyed having people fear him. He found the idea of murdering people to be fun and thus signed up for the Battle Royale. Friends and Enemies Kazuo didn't have any known friends. When it came to Class B, he considered all of them his enemies. His main enemy however, was fellow "transfer" student, Shogo Kawada In the Program Shortly after he leaves, Kazuo is taken hostage by Mitsuru Numai (Film) and his gang of friends. They believe that Kazuo was sent to the program in order to have the students all kill each other. Ryuhei Sasagawa points his uzi at Kazuo's forehead who simply spits his gum at him which causes Ryuhei to briefly lose focus and allows Kazuo to grab the gun and shoot everyone down. Izumi Kanai survives the first round thanks to Mitsuru jumping in front of her but Kazuo doesn't show her any mercy when she begs for it and he takes her hand grenades but leaves the other weapons behind as they are of no use to him. The next day around before noon, Kazuo hears the pleas to stop fighting from a hilltop. He makes it way towards their location and fires away at Yumiko Kusaka and Yukiko Kitano, killing them both and because of Yukiko's megaphone, the entire island hears their screams as they die. Kazuo takes Yumiko's weapon which was a sword. For several hours, Kazuo doesn't run into anyone until it is almost midnight and he finds Toshinori Oda who quickly finds a bike and tries to get away from Kazuo who tries to shoot him. Toshinori manages to reach the clinic and then tries to ask Kazuo what did he do to him however Kazuo shoots him and leaves. However Kazuo knows that Toshinori is not really dead and gets on top of the rood of the clinic and learns that he was right, Toshinori was able to survive, Toshinori looks up and Kazuo jumps down and cuts off Toshinori's head with Yumiko's sword. As he is looking at Toshinori's corpse, he realizes that someone is inside the clinic, he takes the vest and goes to investgate. Kazuo then stuffs a grenade into Toshionori's mouth and throws the head inside the clinic to try and kill whoever is inside but is unsuccessful. He does see Shuya Nanahara fleeing from the scene and chases after him but he is unable to cause too much harm to Shuya and is later stopped by Hiroki Sugimura who grabs Shuya and then jump off a cliff where Kazuo cannot know their location and thus someone finally manages to escape from him. Kazuo doesn't find anyone to kill until around six pm in an warehouse. He finds Mitsuko Souma standing over the corpses of Hiroki and Kayoko Kotohiki. He fires at her from above and she appears to have died. He jumps down to collect some more weapons and once he turns his back from her, she jumps at him with a stun gun which causes him to lose his uzi. Mitsuko then tries attacking him with her sickle and makes him fall back to a point where she tries to slice him in the stomach, however he is saved thanks to the vest which shocks her. She tries to use the stun gun but he grabs her hand and kicks her off of him. Kazuo then shoots her five times until she finally dies. He takes the weapons and leaves the three corpses. Notes & Trivia * Kazuo is perhaps the biggest character change when it comes to the students. As he displays emotion several times, doesn't say a word, isn't originally part of Class-B, doesn't have his own gang and doesn't start off with a dangerous weapon. Category:Battle Royale film characters Category:Program Students Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male Category:Main characters